


A Matter of Convenience

by romanticalgirl



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Missing Scene, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey figures out he's not the only one Ian's spent time with in the freezer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Convenience

Mickey looked through the magazines, watching Ian out of the corner of his eye. Ian’s pussy boss was watching Mickey, like he would – or could - stop him if Mickey did something. He fucking gave Mickey the gun. He’d been lucky Mickey hadn’t shot him right then and there.

Of course, if he had, Ian wouldn’t have come after him with a tire iron.

And, as fucking dangerous as it was, Mickey was really fucking glad Ian had come after him with a tire iron.

Mickey thumbed through a Playboy. He saw Ian’s smirk when he looked over at Mickey, and he saw Ian’s boss frown at Ian. Mickey watched their interaction for a moment then tossed the magazine down on the floor in disgust. He could tell Ian was looking at him. Could practically feel the confusion. “Least you could fucking do is carry Hustler or something,” Mickey deliberately bumped into Kash on his way out the door, shoving him out of his way. “Get something with some real tits in it.”

*

He sat on the stairs across the street from the store and watched as the sign flipped, as the lights went out. He watched for twenty fucking minutes before Gallagher came out of the store and lit a cigarette before he started his walk home.

Mickey followed Ian most of the way home, letting him stay in front of him until they reached the park. It was a fucking haven for homosexuals, drug addicts, and fuck knew what else. Mickey closed the gap between them and grabbed Ian’s arm, jerking him back against him and turning him toward the park. “Walk.”

Ian relaxed slightly. “Mick.”

“Walk. Don’t talk or I’ll slit your fucking throat. Got it?”

There must have been something in Mickey’s voice that got through to Ian because he didn’t say anything else. He let Mickey push him deeper into the park where there was an old metal slide, a giant piece of concrete pipe, and dangling chains where seats used to be on the swings. Mickey shoved Ian forward, letting him go just in time for Ian to catch himself on the pipe. 

“What the fuck, Mickey.”

“You’re fucking that asshole?” Ian didn’t answer, and Mickey punched the concrete right next to Ian’s head. “Aren’t you? You fuck him tonight?”

Ian looked panicked, eyes wide. “What?”

“Fucking towel-head. Fucking pedophile. Jesus Christ. You’re _fucking_ him.”

“Mick.” Ian held up his hands, placating, surrendering. “No. I never...I mean, I did. I was. But...I’m not. Not since...I mean...”

“Don’t fuck with me, and don’t fucking lie to me.” Mickey crowded closer and looked Ian in the eye. “How can you bang that creepy old fuck?”

“I’m not. I mean, I was.”

“Yeah? You _were_? When was that? After you turned the fucking closed sign and locked the door? That when you were fucking him?”

“What do you fucking care?”

“Oh, I don’t.” Mickey leaned in, smiling sharply. “Fuck who you want. You want to get off with some horny, old, married dude, more power to you.”

Ian swallowed hard. “It’s just...it’s just fucking. That’s all.”

“You mean he hasn’t told you he’s in love with you?” Mickey’s smile was all teeth. “He buy you shit? Tell himself it’s not cheating because he loves you like he could never love her? How fucking sweet.”

“He’s nice to me. He...he likes me.”

Mickey scoffed. “He likes the fact that you stick a fucking cock up his ass. He’s married with fucking kids. Fucking closeted-”

“We’re all fucking closeted.” Ian snapped. “Look where we live.”

“He’s. Jesus. How long? How long have you been doing this?”

“I don’t! I haven’t. Not for...God, Mick, not since you.”

“Fucking Christ. You better not have fucking given me something from sticking your dick in his ass.”

“I didn’t! We always...” A glint of tears lit up Ian’s eyes and Mickey punched the pipe again. His hand hurt and he could feel blood on his knuckles, his arm felt like it was vibrating. He didn’t know why this bothered him, why who else Ian fucked even mattered. “He has...he has to get Linda pregnant. And...because...”

“The royal bitch knows?” Mickey barked a laugh. “You are seriously fucked up, Gallagher.”

“I don’t...I don’t _care_ about him. I don’t. Not...not anymore.”

“You say because of me, and I’ll redefine your worst fucking nightmare.”

Ian deflated slightly, and Mickey bit his lip to keep from frowning. Fucking kicked puppy look. Fucking sad eyes. Fucking Gallagher. 

Mickey lit a cigarette. “How’d it start?”

“Inventory. He asked me to stay and help. We were...I was on the ladder and climbed down and he was there. Close. And I could feel...like with us.”

“Don’t fucking compare me to that. I’m not fucking old enough to be your goddamned father.” He took several hits off the cigarette, willing the nicotine to calm him down. “So what then? He start fucking humping you?”

“He was pressed against me. And...and I turned around. And then we just...kissed. I guess.”

“Right, because it’s a fucking romance. You’re like fucking fifteen.” Mickey couldn’t understand the white hot anger in his chest. “You’re a fucking _kid_.”

“I fuck you.”

“I’m not old enough to be your creepy ass as fuck uncle!”

“I don’t want him.” Ian huffed it out like a plea. “I don’t.” His voice got smaller, softer. “I swear I don’t.”

“We’re not anything.” Mickey spit the words out like bullets, like daggers. “You and me. We’re not anything. We fuck. That’s it.”

“I know.” Ian nodded like he agreed, but he had a goofy ass smile on his face when he met Mickey’s eyes.

“I should fucking beat his face in is what I should do.”

Ian’s smile widened like Mickey had just told him a secret. “You ever fuck out here?”

“Are you serious? You know what people _do_ out here?”

Ian nodded, rolling his eyes. “Yeah. They fuck.” He grabbed Mickey’s hand and tossed the cigarette on the ground before pulling Mickey in. Mickey kept distance between their faces, even though their bodies were flush. Ian turned them then turned Mickey so he was facing the pipe, his hands pinned Mickey to the concrete. “I don’t fucking want him. And I don’t want to fuck him.” Ian’s words were too hot for some 15-year-old kid, too hot for Mickey’s dick, for his sanity. “The only ass I want to be buried in is yours.”

Mickey acted on instinct, grinding back against Ian’s hard on. “You’d better have fucking supplies on you, Gallagher.”

“Jesus. Do I have to do _everything_?” Ian pulled back, and Mickey could hear him rustling in his pockets.

“Nah, man.” Mickey glanced over his shoulder and grinned at Ian, wondering if it looked as stupid as Ian’s had earlier. “Somebody’s gotta be getting their ass pounded. And that ain’t gonna be you.”

**

Mickey sat on the steps across from the Kash and Grab. He saw Kash turn the closed sign. Saw the lights go off. Ian came out a few minutes later – long enough to toss off his apron and grab his jacket, his backpack – hardly any time at all. 

Mickey fell in step behind him, keeping distance between them as Ian lit a cigarette. Once they were off the main street, Ian held the cigarette back behind him and Mickey took it. “Park again?”

“You got somewhere else you’d rather go?”

“You got supplies?”

Ian stopped walking and turned around. “Why is that my job?”

“A – you’re the one doing the fucking and B – Kash watches me when I come in the store. He knows I’m gonna steal shit. You, he trusts.” Mickey blew smoke in Ian’s face then handed the cigarette back. “It’s probably pretty impressive what you could get away with behind his back.”

“Is that a gay sex joke?”

Mickey raised an eyebrow. “You think I’m gonna joke about your dick in him?” Mickey’s mouth twitched in a smile. “By the way, you really gotta convince him to get Hustler in stock.” He raised his eyebrows and let his gaze rake up and down Ian’s body. “I fucking need something to explain the hard on you give me.”


End file.
